Letters Unwritten
by OhtarIstar666
Summary: A series of letters that never got to their intended subject. Currently Walberga to Sirius.
1. James to Peter

Peter,

How could you? We were your friends. We trusted you with all of our lives, not just mine and Lily's and little baby Harry's, but Sirius' and Remus' too. But I found out that you weren't to be trusted, weren't you? You couldn't even take the responsibility for what you had done. Peter, you sent Sirius to Azkaban, Peter, _Azkaban_. You denied him the chance to grow up, find a girl, and just be happy.

If anyone deserves happiness, it's Sirius, Peter. You knew about his family. They hated him. Peter, when he arrived at my door at four in the morning he was crying. Crying, Peter, crying. Have you ever seen Sirius cry? It scared me more than I would admit, to watch him break down and bawl. Have you ever seen him cry? Not when he fell off his broom during practice broke his collarbone, refused to see Madame Pomfrey, and walked around for a week carrying his book bag on his broken shoulder before Remus dragged him to hospital wing. Not when he got a Howler. Not even when whatever-her-name-was broke up with him, do you remember? That girl he thought was the One.

Did you ever have the One, Peter? No, I can answer that for you, just because you killed my One. Anyway, but did you ever see Sirius cry? No, I can answer that, too. Because if you had, you would do anything in your power to make sure it never happened again. Sirius… You betrayed him, Peter. Not just me and Lily and little Harry who used to laugh as he bounced on your knee. But Sirius and Remus? How could you, Peter? They were your friends. _We_ were your friends. How could you force us to leave Remus alone for those cold nights? One of us at least has been with him since we first made the change back in fifth year. All three of us transformed. All three of us. Not just me or Sirius, or both of us, but all three of us. You, too.

We never thought you were stupid, Peter. But, now I know you were the biggest idiot of all of us. And what makes it worse, is that I have to say I know, because it's only Lily, Sirius, and I who know. Others could guess, but who would believe that I let such a sniveling, yes sniveling, little whelp be my Secret Keeper when I could have Sirius or Remus? Now that I think about it, sniveling is too good of a word for you because I think Snape would at least have the decency not to turn his friends over to the Dark Lord, if he had any friends.

How could you leave Remus all alone, Peter? Leave him to suffer, like he did during our early years at Hogwarts. It will be worse now. Remember, how it is always worse when something bad happens in the days before the full moon. Well, tomorrow is the full moon and he will be all alone for the first time since fifth year. It's your fault.

He thinks that Sirius' roots have finally caught up with him. Remus, like the rest of the world, thinks Sirius was a true Black after all. Remus thinks that I was betrayed by my best friend, who killed my other best friend and thirteen muggles in a street full of witnesses, while hysterically laughing. Remus thinks you are the hero, Peter. Not Sirius, you. The betrayer. Remus thinks that poor little Peter decided to go after big bad Sirius. Remus thinks that Sirius let his temper go and blew up the street just to get you. But it was you, Peter.

It is all your fault and you didn't even get what you wanted. What did you want, Peter? The Dark Lord's acceptance? Why would he accept you when betrayed your best friends? Maybe he is a bigger idiot than I thought, maybe even bigger than you. Well, now I'll never know.

-James (I can't be Prongs anymore)

* * *

A/N I don't own any Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would be rich. Okay done with that. This is the first in a series of letters that various characters wrote (mentally or in writing) to another character that they wronged or wronged them. I plan on doing Remus next. Please review, if only to tell me this is the worse thing you have ever written and I should go defenestrate myself.


	2. Remus to Sirius

Sirius

You always said that you hated your family, and we all knew they returned the favor. Most people did. Remember our seventh year Defense teacher, that ex-Auror, probably not. Anyway, you scared him, terrified him with your abhorrence of the Dark Arts. An ex-Auror made nervous by having to agree with a Black. Back then, I thought that it was your vehement contradiction to your last name or that he just hated you. He didn't even believe you were a Gryffindor for the first few weeks of school. Maybe he saw what we found out to be the real you. Maybe it was the fact you knew more curses than he did. Maybe it was because you and James started that insane duel that got him in trouble with McGonagall. Who knows?

I would like to believe that he just hated you or something. But now I think it was just another sign we missed. We all missed them. Even the obvious ones. You send Snape to the Willow. We all forgave you. I forgave long before James did and even before Peter did. I wish I hadn't.

How could you kill Peter? He thought you were a god. You and James and even me every once in a while. We were all his gods. The people he looked up to and you killed him for it. I know he wasn't your favorite person, that spot was reserved for James, but still, why did you do it?

For that matter why did you betray James? I'm pretty sure James was the only reason you managed to survive to majority. He was your best friend. What was going through your head? Did you, in some screwed sense, think that you were saving them? What did the Dark Lord promise you? As hard as I try I cannot think of anything that he could offer you that we can't. Unless he promised to kill your family, which I doubt. He doesn't was to spill such pure blood.

You were changing things. The last name Black was no longer completely taboo. You were crashing though barriers that had never touched before. A Black in the Auror department was bad enough according to most, but a Black as a rising star in the Auror department, being hailed as the next Moody was unspeakable. You told me that you now knew how I felt; being discriminated against for the one thing you can't change. You were proud that you were changing the prejudices and that made me proud. You were the first Black to publicly trusted, and you destroyed it. Not only for yourself, but for your cousin, Andromeda, and her daughter. They too will feel the brunt of this. Why did you tear apart what you worked so hard to build?

In that note, why destroy the Marauders? Why devastate me like that? Why destroy the only thing keeping you sane? Maybe you never were. But did you really have to laugh?

Moony (for I am the last Marauders)


	3. Peter to Everyone

To my friends, if anyone still considers themselves one and anyone else I have wronged,

I am sorry. Isn't that the understatement of the year?

James- I am sorry that you had to die. You-Know-Who said that he wouldn't kill you if Harry died. I wanted to save you. Be a hero like you, Sirius, and Remus. I thought that you and Lily would just step aside to save your own lives, but you didn't and now you're dead. I am sorry, but you would still be alive if you just followed my plan. You could have had more kids… I considered you my best friend. I know that you didn't return the favor, I was just your third best friend after Remus and Sirius, and I was quickly demoted to fourth after you and Lily finally got together. I was tired of coming in last. I wanted to be first for once. The person who cut a deal with You-Know-Who to save your lives, which was more than Sirius or Remus could do. I was going to be your best friend, but just it didn't go the way I planned. I am sorry.

Lily- I am sorry that you died. As I told James, I was trying to save you, but you stepped in front of baby Harry. I didn't really get to know you all that well, but I really didn't want to. You replaced me, but you were always so nice to me. Didn't really care, but nice. You offered to tutor me, which never actually happened, and you always smiled at me in the halls. I am sorry your dead, but it was your own fault.

Remus- I am sorry for leaving you alone. You didn't really deserve it. You were nice to me. Never as cool as James or surrounded by girls as Sirius, but you would always to talk to me. I am sorry that you got pulled into this. I hope you will find new friends as open as we were. I am sorry.

Sirius- I am sorry that I sent you to Azkaban. It does not sound like a nice place, and I very glad that I don't have to go. I am sorry that you are now considered part of your family again. But I never really thought that anyone would really believe it, you and James being best friends, practically brothers, and you were so outspoken against your family. It just shows that the Wizarding world is just a sheep to the stereotypes that it creates. That doesn't make what I did any better, but I am sorry that you will have to suffer for my failings.

Order of the Phoenix- I am sorry that you trusted me, but I want you to know that I never sold anyone out.

Harry- I am sorry that I took your parents away, but you were the one who was supposed to die. I guess I forgot how much of a Gryffindor Prongs, sorry, James, is, was. I am also sorry that I took you Godfather away, though you probably better off without Sirius as a major influence on your life. I am sure your future teachers will thank me. I hope your aunt and uncle are nice.

I am sorry for destroying everything. I didn't mean to, but do I get any credit for leading You-Know-Who to his downfall?

-Peter (the first Marauder to go)

* * *

A/N I didn't have one last chapter. Sorry, forgot. The DADA class Remus mentioned is coming out in a story soon. I have it almost done. YAY new story. Okay about this one. I don't (obviously) believe that Peter was evil, an idiot yes, but evil? Anyway, the next letter will not be Sirius to Peter partly because I'm not in a good ranting mood, but mostly I feel like I am writing in a pattern, which must be destroyed. The next letter will be Sirius' mother. OH YEAH THIS IS PRE-PoA


	4. Walberga to Sirius

Dear Sirius,

You were always my favorite. Still are, as much as it pains me to admit. I don't care nearly as much as I should that you got sorted into Gryffindor. What broke my heart was when you didn't have courage to tell me yourself and I had to find out from a gloating Bellatrix and obnoxious mother. But, still, you know what will happen. My son, I hope you find your Gryffindor courage, before you return home.

What I want to know is did you at least ask for Slytherin? Or were you so willing to be different that you threw caution to the wind? To destroy what is left of your family just for a chance of actually finding happiness? I hope you do for you were always my favorite.

You would have made a poor Slytherin. You are too full of fire. Before you say that everyone says Bella is full of fire and she made a good Slytherin, let me explain. You are the fighter that she is not. You will fight everything that doesn't have a good reason behind it or even if it does, you'll fight it because it's there. Bella knows when to end, disengage, and leave. She won't stick out the fight if it's not going her way. You, on the other hand, would fight for something with your last breath. You are a fighter and Slytherins don't accept the openness of a warrior. We prefer to get what we want without getting our hands dirty. It's not evil or especially underhanded; it's just more practical and tends to make you live longer. You, my son, are doomed for a short life. Half of the people in our family out for your blood right now and you are only eleven.

The first Black to be Sorted outside of Slytherin since the founding of Hogwarts. I want know what I did wrong. We raised you the way Blacks have been raised for centuries, but then again, you aren't a normal Black. You never were. You, my dear, are an anomaly. There will, hopefully, never be another one like you again.

Don't listen to the mudblood-loving Dumbledore too much and make sure Slughorn doesn't sit on you. Remember that you are a Black no matter which House you are in. I love you.

Your Mother

This letter was thrown into the fire as soon as it was completed and a Howler declaring Sirius a mudblood-loving blood-traitor was sent instead. Walburga wonders if the Howler did more to cement Sirius' place in the Gryffindor Tower more than any letter expressing her love and forgiveness ever would.

* * *

Okay, I know this seems a little OOC, but I don't think any mother could hate her kid that much. I believe that she hates that she failed making him in to a prefect Slytherin more than she hates the person. If you hate the idea that Walberga could actually be a niceish person or love the idea that she could be something other than a Sirius hating person, tell me. I have become slightly addicted to reviews, but don't worry I am seeing a counselor.


	5. Molly to Sirius

So I haven't updated for a while. I know bad me. This was floating around, so I figured hey why not. I don't know when (if) I will update this again. If I get a good idea, soon, if not... Feel free to leave ideas when you review.

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I am sorry that I was so hard on you. I knew that Azkaban froze you at twenty-one and being young and free were the only things you knew. But Harry really looked up to and I just wanted you to be a good example for him.

I remember you from school, despite the fact that I was in my seventh year to your first. To be really honest, I remember your sorting. I was, am, a Prewett. I know about old families. The fact that you didn't end up where you were supposed to go caused a lot of fear. Half the people in the Tower thought they would be murdered in their beds, and then you befriended a Potter and became Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Nobody, with the exception of the occasional first year, could imagine you anywhere else. You and your friends may have cost us the House Cup, but you did it with style. You were Gryffindor's pride and joy.

Now, you aren't. You have spent the last few years drunk and alone. Not a fitting end for the Gryffindor Prince. I know you tried to relive your glory days through Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and perhaps, if you hadn't gone to Azkaban, those wouldn't have been your glory days.

You must have hated being cooped up in that house. Even as a first year, you were always doing things. Sitting on the sidelines was probably completely against your nature. I guess that was you tried to live through Harry. (I know I am repeating myself but since you aren't getting this letter, I don't care.) He was a fifteen-year-old boy, did that mean anything to you? I don't know what you think fifteen-year-old boys should be doing but creating an illegal anti-ministry group is not on my list. (Then again I heard stories about what you did at their age and, well, at least he didn't try and murder a fellow student.)

I don't hate you. To me, you were just like that boy in that muggle fairy tale, Peter Something because you never grew up. Maybe, now that I have thought about it, you were forced to grow up to fast.

Molly Weasley (For I feel as if I am the only mother to care.)


End file.
